


Now Boarding

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Oakley (Unrelated) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, here be smut, i-dont-seem-to-matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley comes to the Southern United States and meets a very special girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt given to me by i-dont-seem-to-matter on tumblr. I hope you like this, sweetie! <3

_Look at those luscious curls,_ I thought as I admired the tall, blond youth sitting two rows in front of me on my flight. He was across the aisle with his long legs spread wide and his head reclined in sleep. His long neck was exposed and I contemplated how it would look covered in hickeys. _Stop it, (y/n),_ I thought. _You’ll probably never see him again after this flight._ He looked like he was travelling alone, making me wonder where his family was. Of course, I had no room to talk; he looked like he was around my age, and I myself was travelling alone. So who was I to judge?

I forced myself to look away and focus on the book in my hand. I actually managed to read a couple of chapters before I snuck another glance. My heart nearly stopped when my eyes met the piercing blue set belonging to the blond boy I was watching. He gave me a smug smile and shamelessly ogled my breasts, subconsciously licking his lips before winking at me and turning back around. _Damn! Caught in the act!_

As soon as the plane landed, I hurried to luggage claim, pointedly not looking at the gorgeous blond as I passed him. _Early twenties,_ my brain assessed, and I internally shouted at my brain to _shut up._ I stood and waited for my bag to come through the conveyor belt, praying I hadn’t been obvious.

“What, did you lose interest already?” A smooth, velvety voice asked in a British accent. I looked toward the source and saw the man I was admiring on the flight. His big, blue eyes were fixed on my face, and his lips wore a smirk.

“Who said I was interested to begin with?” I asked, and he raised a hand to his chest.

“You wound me, darling,” he responded, giving me a look with the biggest puppy eyes I’d ever seen. “And here I was thinking you were looking at me. I suppose I was just mistaken…”

“Yes, I suppose you were,” I shot back, and he chuckled. “Are you travelling alone?”

“I am, yes. What about you? You sound like the American South is your home,” he said, and I allowed myself a small smile.

“I am. This is my home,” I said, emphasizing my accent the slightest bit. “I assume you’re from Britain?”

“Yes, I am,” he replied. “I’m Oakley, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said, taking his outstretched hand. “I’m (y/n).”

“A pleasure, madam,” Oakley murmured, raising my hand to his lips and kissing my knuckles. I felt my cheeks heat up, and another self-satisfied smirk morphed onto his lips. I wanted to slap it right off his face…or kiss it off… “Are you alright?”

Oakley’s voice cut through my musings, and I shook myself back to reality just in time to grab my bag from the conveyor belt. The blond was smiling at me when I turned back around, and I brushed past him toward the exit.

I didn’t look back, even when he called my name, because I was afraid I’d make myself look like an idiot.

\---

Two weeks passed, and I’d nearly forgotten about the incident at the airport. It felt good to be home again. The Southern air did wonders for me after all the time I spent in London. Don’t misunderstand; London is a beautiful city, and I loved visiting, but there was something about it that I found stifling. I was glad to be back to the wide open spaces and familiar sites of my Southern home.

Today I was heading into town to get groceries, and I had a feeling that today was going to be different. As my shoes crackled on the gravel driveway leading to the store’s door, I heard a second set of footsteps.

“Well, well! Long time, no see,” a decidedly British voice called, and I turned to face the person who addressed me. Once again, I was immediately hit by the color and intensity of his eyes. _Damn! How did Oakley find me?_ “Good to see you, (y/n).”

“Good to see you, too, Oakley. I thought you were only here on vacation. Shouldn’t you be back in England by now?” I asked and he chuckled.

“Did you think you’d gotten rid of me that easily? No, I’m not due back for another two weeks,” he informed me, and I allowed my eyes to take in his appearance. Where he had been wearing an expensive looking polo and some designer brand of shorts the day I’d met him, he was now sporting a red plaid shirt, faded jeans, boots, and a Stetson. I blushed brightly when I realized how long I’d been staring at him in silence. “Still can’t take your eyes off me?”

“Just as modest as ever, I see,” I snarked before I could stop myself. To my shock, Oakley actually laughed.

“And you are just as beautiful as ever,” he parried, rendering me speechless. “So why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Why did you leave so abruptly that day at the airport?” Oakley asked. He took a step toward me, and the smile slowly faded from his lips the longer I remained silent. “Did I frighten you away? I’ll admit that sometimes I’m a little overly flirtatious.”

“No, no, I was just in a hurry to get home,” I said, leaving out the part where I left so I wouldn’t jump his bones and ravish him in the middle of the very crowded airport.

“Ah, I see. You must’ve been very anxious to see your boyfriend,” Oakley said, rubbing the back of his neck and casting his gaze downward.

“Actually, I don’t have a boyfriend,” I replied, and Oakley looked up, his eyes full of—was that hope? Before I could move an inch, Oakley’s hands cupped my cheeks and his lips caught mine in a searing, passionate kiss. “Oakley…”

“Tell me ‘no’ and this will end right now,” he said, giving me a chance to get out. I, however, remained silent. When Oakley realized that I wasn’t going to reject him, he kissed me once more, sliding his hand down my back and pulling me flush against him. I could feel his burgeoning erection pressing insistently against me, and I couldn’t suppress a moan. “Let’s continue this somewhere a little more private, shall we?”

All I could do was nod my head as Oakley led me back to the parking lot. We got into our separate cars, and I followed him over to the hotel where he was staying. I ignored the stares of the people I knew from behind the front desk as we made our way to the elevator. As soon as the door shut behind us, Oakley surprised me by pushing me back against the elevator wall and kissing me practically senseless. _Damn, he’s eager!_ Then another thought crossed my mind.

“O-Oakley, how old are you?” I asked, and he didn’t even miss a beat as he answered.

“I’m nineteen,” he breathed, and I sighed in relief. “And you?”

“Eighteen,” I managed to get out before he attacked my mouth again. Before things could get too heated, the elevator doors opened and an elderly couple got in. Oakley managed to maneuver me so that I was blocking their view of his now tented trousers. I gave the couple a sweet smile, hoping that they hadn’t seen too much. “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, young lady,” the man replied. “Y’all are a cute couple. How long have you been together?”

“Not very long,” Oakley replied, and the woman uttered an ‘aww.’ We were saved from any more awkward questions by the elevator door opening and allowing us onto our floor. “It was nice to meet you both.”

We both gave a small wave and hurried toward Oakley’s room. He fumbled with the key card and finally got the door open, pulling me inside and rushing us toward his bed. I threw the lock and followed eagerly. Oakley put his arms around my waist and drew me close, kissing me a little slower than before and allowing his lips to linger.

“I…I’ve got to admit that I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day in the airport. Your eyes have haunted me in my dreams, and I’ve awoken to the memory of the scent of your perfume more times than I’d care to admit. You’re the first girl to reject my initial advances, and I don’t know why, but that makes me want you even more,” he muttered keeping his lips a frustrating inch out of reach. “The question is: do you really want me?”

“If I didn’t, would I be in your hotel room?”

Oakley considered that for a second before nodding in concession.

“Fair point,” he said before connecting our lips once more and exploring my mouth with his tongue. The blond moaned into my mouth, and I grasped his shoulders to steady myself. Oakley’s hands slid the hem of my shirt up and squeezed my waist, making me gasp against his lips. I felt his erection against my stomach, and I had to admit that there was no way that he was small. My hand snaked down between us and rubbed his hard on, and Oakley broke the kiss, drawing in a breath with a hiss. “Fuck! Darling, I…too many clothes…need to be naked…”

I felt rather pleased with myself when he could no longer form a coherent sentence, but I acquiesced. I started to take off my clothes, and Oakley did the same. We each ogled the other when a new bit of skin was revealed, and I swear I almost started to drool when I saw the ‘V’ of his hips. I froze entirely when he unbuttoned his trousers and shucked them off, disclosing the fact that he’d gone without anything underneath. Shit, he was huge! Oakley noticed that I’d stopped stripping, and he moved to help me.

“Are you alright, love? You’re not scared, are you?” He asked, looking concerned, for once, instead of smug. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“No! No, I’m fine, I just…I don’t usually do this,” I replied, blushing and giving my jeans a final shove onto the floor. “Why? You gettin’ cold feet?”

“Jesus, no! Not after seeing you like this,” Oakley said, rubbing his hands up and down my sides. “You’re so gorgeous. It’s so obvious why I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Anything I was about to say in response was cut off at the source as Oakley pressed his lips against mine and guided me until I was lying on the bed. He kissed his way down my body and knelt between my legs. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and stared down at Oakley in confusion.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“What are you talking about? I’m going to taste you,” Oakley said as if it should’ve been obvious. His brow furrowed and he cocked his head like a puppy. “Do you mean to tell me that no guy has ever gone down on you, before?”

I shook my head in the negative, and Oakley scowled.

“Seriously? Are the men here in the south that selfish?” I merely shrugged at his question, and Oakley kissed my thigh, sending a shiver through me. “Then allow me to show you true pleasure.”

The man between my thighs kissed his way toward my dripping center and took a long lick up the length of my folds. He moaned as if the simple taste of me gave him pleasure, and I felt my jaw drop open. How? How did he make me feel like this? I felt like I was going to explode and shrink into nothing at the same time. Was that possible? Well, I was about to find out. Oakley suckled on my clit, and my fingers involuntarily flew to tangle in his hair. I felt his hot breath ghost across my sensitive flesh as he laughed at my reaction.

“Oh, it gets even better,” he muttered, seemingly to himself. I felt a pressure at my entrance, and Oakley eased one of his fingers—one of his long, dexterous fingers—inside me. At the same time, he teased my clit with his tongue, pumping gently in and out of me. He lulled me into a soothing rhythm, but just when I thought I’d figured him out, Oakley crooked his finger inside me and I cried out at the change. “Mmm, that’s it, love. Let me hear you.”

“Fuck! O-Oakley!” I couldn’t even articulate my thoughts anymore. A tingling, burning sensation like a hot wire started coiling in my abdomen, and I whimpered in desperation, hoping Oakley wouldn’t stop licking me. Just as I thought I would die from the pleasure, a scream tore from my throat. My entire body convulsed in pleasure, and Oakley helped me ride out my orgasm, giving me gentle caresses. “O-Oak…ley…”

I panted and wheezed as I came down from my high, managing to whisper his name weakly.

“Shh, it’s alright, (y/n),” Oakley murmured as he crawled onto the bed and pulled me into his arms. “You taste so good, love. May I please you further? May I fuck you?”

I gave myself a moment to recover before answering in the affirmative and pulling Oakley on top of me. He braced himself on his forearms and kissed me as he slid his cock deep inside me. We groaned in unison and he started thrusting into me at a semi-rapid pace.

“Ahh! Shit, Oakley! You feel so good,” I moaned, as my fingernails dragged down his back and left angry red lines in their wake. He hissed in pain, but started thrusting even harder. I could tell that neither of us was going to last very long, but we still savored every thrust, moaning as Oakley’s skin slapped against mine. His balls slapped against my ass, and his pelvic bone ground against my clit, making me writhe beneath him.

“Oh, you’re so tight, (y/n)! So wet! Fuck…” Oakley trailed off as he rolled onto his back behind me and lifted me onto his lap. His length slid back inside me, going deeper inside me, and stretching me even further. I began to roll my hips and gyrate on top of him. “That’s right, ride me! Ride me into the sunset! Ohhh, fuck, that feels so amazing!”

I brought my hand down and traced circles around my clit as I bounced up and down on Oakley’s stiff, hot cock.

“Shit! Oakley, I’m…I’m going to…to…” I trailed off as my orgasm ripped through me, arching my back and grinding down hard on Oakley’s cock.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, (y/n)! Yes!” Oakley roared as he came deep inside me. His entire body tensed and his grip on my hips tightened enough to leave finger-shaped bruises before he collapsed limply on the bed. I slid off of him and lay on my stomach, panting for breath and trying to make sense of the fact that I was just fucked by somebody very desirable. It had been only a moment, but Oakley was already asleep. I was nowhere near exhausted, so I wandered into his kitchen and went through his groceries to see what I could make for us to eat.

“Wow, he really stocked up,” I muttered to myself as I grabbed ingredients to make a good Southern meal. I cringed at the sight of premade biscuits, but I had to make do with what was available. _So biscuits and gravy with a side of bacon. That’ll work,_ I thought to myself as I pulled out the necessary equipment. Mere minutes later, I pulled the biscuits out of the oven and turned down the heat on the gravy to keep it warm. As I made myself a plate, I heard Oakley stirring in the bed. Sleepy footsteps rounded the small dividing wall to reveal a drowsy and confused looking blond sans pants. “Well, look who finally woke up. Grab a plate.”

“You stayed?” Oakley asked, remaining where he was. “And you cooked?”

“Well, yes. I couldn’t just leave you like that, could I?” I replied, and I handed him a plate.

“You’re the first one who has,” he said, and I swear I felt my heart stop. I looked into his eyes and saw a glimmer of hopeful happiness. A sweet smile crossed his lips, and my lips mirrored the action. And stay, I certainly did. For the next two weeks, I hardly left Oakley’s side. We were nearly inseparable, spending every moment that we could together. We had more sex that was probably healthy for either of us, but we just couldn’t get enough of each other. The day before Oakley was due to head back to England, we sat snuggled together on his bed after a long lovemaking session. “(Y/n)? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“If I…was considering staying here in America, what would you think?” He asked in a timid voice. “I mean, I know we aren’t…shit, this isn’t coming out right.”

I chuckled a bit, and kissed the corner of his jaw.

“Oakley, it’s just me. You don’t have to be nervous,” I said, brushing an errant curl out of his face.

“I don’t?”

“Of course, not! I’m not going to judge you, because I l—“ I broke off abruptly, and my eyes widened when I realized what I’d almost said.

“Were you about to say that you…love me?” Oakley asked, and I felt myself blush brightly. “I hope you were, because…I…love you, (y/n).”

My heart leaped to my throat, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

“I was…I just didn’t think you’d reciprocate, so I didn’t say it,” I whispered, and he captured my lips with his. “What were you going to ask me?”

“I was going to ask whether I should stay here, or not,” Oakley murmured, pulling me into his arms. “But that’s sort of unnecessary now that I know we both have feelings for each other.”

“You should stay. Please, Oakley, please stay!”

The blond laughed and agreed with a quick kiss placed on my lips. He tried to pull way, but I rolled him onto his back and straddled his already hardening cock. He wasn’t getting out of bed that easily.


End file.
